


Love At First Sight (The Rewrite)

by Castiels_Warrior



Series: LAFS [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Cream Cheese Ragoon Addict, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Past Rape/Non-con, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Warrior/pseuds/Castiels_Warrior
Summary: Destiny just wanted a normal life. She gad a wonderful mother, an amazing family (despite not being blood related), and a new pathway that would lead her to continue a bright career. But one evening she is suddenly swept off her feet and headed off to the military base with her uncle William Lennox, and almost-brother, Sam Witwicky. She couldn't be happier. It seemed as though everything was perfect... that is until strange dreams begin to brew. Destiny discovers the true meaning of life, friendship, and the true family that had been waiting for her until she was ready.





	1. Dinner Has Been Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the transformers franchise or plot lines from any of the movies. I own no cannon characters. I do however own my OCS and any plot line that deviates from cannon-verse.
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTES: If you noticed in the title of this fic, it is a rewrite. I will not be posting the original Love At First Sight here, as my writing was complete shit, and it doesn't make much sense. However you can find it on Wattpad under the username Castiels_Warrior. If you do decide to read the original, you have been warned, it really is not that good in any sense. I will do my best to post a new chapter every 2 weeks, but with school and life in general it may be up to a month before a new chapter is posted. I prefer to try and keep a casual schedule, but I'm not always able to. Anyways I hope you enjoy, some of the first chapters may be a little short, but hopefully they will begin to get a little longer as time goes on and I continue to upload.

A slow sigh escaped my lips as I laid back upon my bed, eyes lazily staring up at the ceiling. Music played in the background, filling what used to be silence. My mother, Renee, had left upon another business trip only three days prior. It wasn’t the first time I had been left alone. She usually works extremely late hours, and if I’m lucky, sometimes I can say hello to her.

I rolled to the side, standing up and running a hand through my hair. ‘Ugh. So tangled,’ I thought to myself, a frown coming to my lips as I pulled my fingers through a small knot. Without much thought I grabbed my phone and turned off my stereo. My hand reached forward as I came to stand in front of the door to my room, fingers wrapping around the knob as I pull it open, gaze met with an empty and rather dimly lit hall. The walls where stark white, the dark grey carpet lamely complimenting absolutely nothing.

My sock-covered feet made no noise as I turned right and headed to the end of the hall. The stairs quickly approached me, a black wood for the steps, a dark brown railing to the side. There had been previous times in my life when I had almost slipped coming up or down the stairs in these damn socks… and I hoped today really wouldn’t be another experience such as that.

I slowed my pace as I made my way downstairs. It took only a few moments, and then I was standing upon the dark brown hardwood flooring. The room was a little cool, but the floor felt almost too cold upon my feet despite them being covered with a cloth. It was a fairly large room, a white wall directly next to me, in front of me was another step down, and to the right a door about 6 feet away which led to the dining room. Next to the hallway-ish area was a kitchen, slightly cut off from the rest of the living room by a white granite countertop sitting upon fake, black wood.

The room was fairly illuminated by the lights underneath the top cabinets, the living room lamps turned to on. As I walked forward I passed a large wall of glass, two sliding doors right in the middle. My feet carried me towards the closet directly across from the stairs, opening it to grab out two large blankets, turning on my heel and beginning to march back, headed for the kitchen. I threw the blankets upon the main grey couch which was opposite of the kitchen.

I approached the wall to the left first, fingers flicking on two of the four light switches -- the ones that were off. Immediately the surrounding area lit up to reveal the kitchen and living room that I had only become familiar to six months ago. The fact that we tended to move around a lot for my mother’s job was rather disappointing to me. I would try to make friends, try to adapt, and once I was beginning to grow used to the environment, she would suddenly ship us off again. But this time around I was promised this would be the last house we moved into. It was hidden with rather thick foliage, a driveway about two and a half miles long, barely accessible due to the fence that surrounded the property and the security gate ¼ way up the drive.

If one where to walk down the drive and examine our wonderful little security system, they would easily see a keypad and a card slider, accompanied by a speaker and small microphone that laid beneath a camera. Quite a little complex system if you were to ask me. But anyways, if someone was to activate the gate’s security system to request access, a soft ding would echo through the house, informing its inhabitants of a visitor that would need to be buzzed in. I thought it was rather cool the first few days until I began to wonder as to why we had such a large and more sensitive security system for a house in the middle of almost nowhere. We hadn’t lived through any burglaries or other home invasions, so her actions continued to confuse me. I understood that she wanted to be safe, but why so many precautions?

A slow sigh escaped my lips as I stepped forward, entering the kitchen. The countertops where a beautiful white granite, the cabinants a black wood that accented our silver appliances. I rounded the corner of the island to access the fridge before pulling out last night's leftovers: Spicy orange chicken and fried rice. My hands took the plastic wrap off the bowl, shoving it into the microwave that rested on the countertop next to the fridge. The food began to rotate as the light turned on, illuminating the inside of the little contraption used often in my life.

“Hey, don’t touch that! No,” A voice would suddenly ring out from the direction of the front door which was down a hallway across from the landing of the stairs. My body would still as I heard approaching footsteps. The ding hadn’t gone off, there wasn’t any alarms, and there sure as heck shouldn’t have been any visitors. I took off from the kitchen, bolting upstairs and flicking off the lights as I went, fear starting to seep into my veins. Mom didn’t tell me anyone was stopping by. I hadn’t made any plans.

I was quick to duck into the family study, my feet carrying me over to the gun case, my fingers punching in the code before my hands reached forward. I picked the first one that was available, a military grade glock. A soft click could be heard as I inserted the cartridge, closing the door to the study in a quiet manner. Oh my god, is this how I die? The security fails and I’m outnumbered? I could hear what seemed to be two people talking, stomping around downstairs. It was only then I realized I had left the microwave off. They would know someone was here.

\------------

Meanwhile, Samuel James Witwicky was glancing around the kitchen and living room, confusion written all over his face. “What? Where did she go? Destiney was just here.”

“Perhaps your friend believed we were intruders,” another voice would chime, belonging to a blonde-haired teenage boy about the size of Sam. He was rather well built, but not too muscly, wearing black jeans, a black zip up jacket, and a yellow t-shirt. His shoes where plain boots, his eyes a bright blue. As Sam would turn to look at his friend, aka Bret, he would narrow his eyes.

“Destiny!” He called, peeking his head down the hall adjacent to the kitchen as the microwave would beep to signal that the timer had run out.

Not even a moment later would another man chime in. “You don’t need to yell.” William Lennox rolled his eyes with slight annoyance as he passed the duo and turned on the lights. “Why’s it dark?”

“I dunno. I thought the lights were on when we came in, but they just flickered off.” Sam would shrug in response as Ron Edih moved to stand next to Bret. Ron wore a black shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and steel-toe boots. He had soft scruff, a firm jawline, onyx hair, and an extremely well-built body. His own bright blue eyes would glance around with curiosity.

Will would huff quietly out of slight annoyance. “Is she not home?”

“No you glitchhead, the microwave went off, someone was here to turn it on in the first place.” Ron would snort the words, making Lennox feel a little awkward. Right.

Sam would shake his head and begin up the stairs, passing Will on his way. “I’ll go check her room, she couldn’t of gone far.” Behind him followed Bret, his curious eyes beginning to examine his surroundings. This was quite a nice human dwelling.

Then followed Will and Ron, the former deciding to open the first door he came to in order to glance in. The military man would enter as his own company paused to glance around, only steps away.


	2. Who The Hell Are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm... clearly I'm not the best at this whole schedule updating thing. I promise I'm trying, but then the day comes and goes when I mean to update. Apologies for that, even though its only the second chapter. Whoopsie? Anyways I am looking for a beta reader. I'm honestly not sure how to do this, or where to search for one, so if you're interested maybe shoot me a pm. I promise I'll try to get updates out sooner, and more frequently as promised. It may just be 2-3 now depending on my schedule. Being a student is hard work.

I held myself incredibly still, back pressed up against the wall. In front of me appeared a figure, a tall and well built man, his head turning a little as he seemed to be glancing around the room. I took a step forward, my hands holding the gun tightly as I aimed it at him. “Don’t move.” My voice was hard. He immediately took a small glance over his shoulder before his bright blue eyes flickered across my body.

“You’ll only hurt yourself, kid.” He would calmly respond. I narrowed my eyes and flicked the safety off. I continued to speak, taking a step forward, having been hidden behind the door that he had pushed open. “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?”

“I am a friend of Will and Sam. We were here to pick you up.” He made no large movements, his eyes seemingly glued to my face.

“Bullshit.” I would hiss the word. “Stay where I can see you.”

Without much of a thought he suddenly called out, “Lennox!”

I tensed up, moving a little so I could slam the door shut if it was another intruder. For all I knew, these men could be here to kidnap me, hold me for ransom, or even worse. Footsteps sounded from the hall, a man peeking his head in. “What are you doing?” A voice would snort the words, an amused tone slipping through. Quite immediately I recognized it to be my uncle Will, a man who I had grown rather close to since late childhood.

“Standing still because I don’t take chances with strangers,” I spoke up, a small smile coming to my lips. The door would begin to move away from me, revealing the tan brown-haired gentleman. His eyebrows would shoot up a little bit at the sight of my weapon, his own body tensing just a little.

“Relax, he’s not going to hurt you.” Will would speak, prompting me to flick the safety on and lower the weapon.

“How the hell did you guys even get in here?” I turned to face him, my lips turning into a firm line instead of a smile.

“Keycard. Your mom didn’t tell you we were on our way up?” He questioned, hands moving to his hips.

“No, jesus, I thought you were here to take me away and cut off my head!” I exclaimed as my left index finger moved up, softly pressing the button on the side of the handgun to release the magazine. “Glad the chamber wasn’t actually loaded… I was ready to protect myself.”

“That would not give you an advantage against an actual intruder.” The burly man I previously had at gunpoint snorted. He had turned to face me, allowing me to get a better look at his face.

“Yeah, I noticed.” I rolled my eyes in response and turned to the safe. Quickly I punched in the numbers before placing the items away, my free hand now coming up to run through my hair. “Seriously. That was not very entertaining.”

“Well come on, kiddo. Your food’s still in the microwave.” Will would speak the words with an amused chuckle, his friend exiting the room, my soft footsteps falling behind his. An arm would sling over my shoulder as he began to lead me downstairs, only pausing at the landing to give me a soft hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my head resting against my uncle’s shoulders as I returned the embrace.

As my arms dropped to my sides and I moved a step back, a soft crash was heard back upstairs. “Is… that Sam?” I questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah, he and Be-rett. Brett.” Will would speak the words, seemingly catching himself in the middle of a name. My eyebrow raised, expression turning into one of curiosity. “Be-rett?” I would ask.

Will scowled at my words. “His name is Brett, not Burreet. And this is Ron,” he would motion to the man standing a few feet away from us, the one I had held at gunpoint. He was rather tall and fairly handsome for his rather hard appearance.

I would cautiously turn my attention to Ron, taking a few small steps forward before pausing. “Sorry about the whole threatening thing,” I stuck out my right hand, hoping to at least get on good terms with the man. His bright blue eyes glanced me over, pausing at my extended appendage. He would stare at it for a moment before glancing over my shoulder to Will. As his gaze flickered back to me I allowed my hand to drop, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. “Okay, then. Make yourselves at home. But can someone grab Sam before he breaks all of the picture frames?”

Ron would suddenly nod at this, slipping past me and hurrying up the stairs. His boots gave soft little thuds as he went. With an eye roll on my part, I turned and headed for the kitchen, pausing to open a drawer and grab out a fork. “Your friend seems nice. Are you gay?” I would begin speaking to Will as I pulled my food out of the microwave, smiling just a little as he suddenly stuttered.

“What? N-No! No. I have a wife. And I love her very much.” He would practically yell the words, a blush coming to his face as I glanced to him.

“Yeah, I know smarty pants. I’ve met Sarah before.” I snickered as I spoke. Sarah Lennox was an absolutely wonderful woman. Within the first few moments of meeting her I was pulled into a loving embrace and welcomed into her family, having been deemed a daughter of sorts to the blonde. But, of course, I didn’t mind one bit. She did indeed feel like an actual mother to me more than my own at times.

I turned around, closing the microwave door as I began to head to the couch. “Destiny!” An excited voice would yell, one I recognized as my cousin. My gaze turned to the stairs as he clambered down, hurrying across the floor space, suddenly jumping over the back of the couch to land upon the soft cushion. I rounded the object and found my seat next to him. A soft giggle escaped my lips as I was suddenly engulfed into another hug. “Hi Sam.”

“Oh man you’re so grown up!” Sam spoke the words with a large and toothy grin as he leaned back, half of his body turned in my direction. “You saw me not that long ago you dork.” I snorted in response.

“But it was still a while ago,” Sam would shrug a little before his expression turned into one of more excitement. “Oh, this is Brett. My best friend,” he spoke, halfway turning his body around. I followed his actions, my breath suddenly getting caught in my throat. Before me stood someone who looked to be about my age with the brightest blue eyes and a soft shade of blonde hair. His face looked just a little childish, yet he held a comforting smile as he gave a wave, lifting his right hand in a small wave. “Hello,” he spoke, knocking me out of my staring trance.

“Hi,” I responded quietly while simultaneously returning the wave and smile. As my body turned forward, a soft blush rose from my neck to my cheeks as I sunk down just a little ways into the couch. Without much of another thought, I reached over and snagged one of my blankets, promptly laying it across my body as I tucked my feet under my bum. The house truly could get rather cold sometimes.

“So, how are things?” Will would ask as he sat on my other side, arm thrown across my shoulder.

I chewed for just a moment, having shoved a piece of food into my mouth just before the question was voiced. I swallowed and gave him a smile. “Really good, I finally got that class done, so now I’m legally a paramedic.”

Will’s eyes would light up at my words, patting me on the back as he grinned. “Good job! I’m so proud of you!” He practically yelled the words as he suddenly brought me in for another hug, causing me to giggle at his actions.

Just before we had moved, I started another online course to get a further certification past my EMT license, and it turned out to be a rather quick class. WIthout much effort I was able to take another step up and advance my knowledge while simultaneously giving myself a good career path for later in life.

“Thank you,” I responded as I pulled back, watching as Sam leaned forward and snatched the remote from the coffee table. “So does this mean you get to save us when we suddenly keel over of a heart attack?” My cousin would ask in a joking tone.

“Well I could’ve anyway, but now it just means I get to lead if you get taken off by other medical technicians.” I snorted softly and leaned back into the couch. The TV clicked on, revealing some national geographic documentary that happened to be the chosen chanel.


	3. How Many Bags Do You Need?

Somehow the TV ended up tuning into some sort of murder mystery as we all sat around, quietly chatting and catching up with one another. For the last few minutes we had lapsed into a comfortable silence as we stared at the screen in front of us. I hadn't even been paying attention most of the time, and at this point it was revealed that the boyfriend really was the killer. Huh. Oh so original. Suddenly the TV flickered off, causing my attention to turn to Will, who had the remote held within his hand. “What did you do that for?” I asked casually, raising an eyebrow. Even if I hadn't been paying attention I still wanted to see the very end.

“I wanted to ask you a question.” He gave me a large grin.

“Okay?” I questioned with slight suspicion.

“How would you like to come spend summer with us? Well more Sam, but you get the point.” Will spoke the words as he lamely motioned with his hands.

“Sure,” I shrugged.

William raised an eyebrow. “Just like that?”

“Yeah,” I laughed softly. “Maybe you can help me get a small job helping your trauma responder down at base.”

Lennox shook his head and laughed. “Whatever you want, Des.”

I couldn’t help but grin at his response. Heck yes. My attention flickered to Sam, glancing over his shoulder to see that it had begun to grow a little dark outside. “So. Are you guys just gonna stay the night and then we head out in the morning or are we going to leave soon?”

“As soon as possibly would be nice,” a gruff voice chimed in. I glanced back in Will’s direction, eyes narrowing slightly as Ron spoke.

“It’s getting a little dark. But if that’s what you want, then that’s fine. I’ll just need help gathering some things.” I responded in a confident tone before turning to my Cousin. “You’re coming to help, yeah?”

“Well of course,” he scoffed playfully, suddenly standing up.

I followed him, motioning for Will to come along with us. As I slid past Bret my cheeks grew a little rosey as I mumbled a quiet apology for possibly disturbing him. The only response I got was a smile and a soft reply. “S’okay, I don’t mind.”

Without a follow up thought I had rushed up the stairs and headed straight for my room. It took me only a few moments to barge into my personal space, feet carrying me towards the closet. A soft grin came to rest upon my cheeks as I handed off my duffle bag full of my paramedic on call equipment to Sam followed by another empty duffle along with a large military-grade backpack, a gift given to me upon my 16th birthday from Will.

“Oh shit,” Sam cursed as he swung my heavy bag full of gauze and other essentials upon my bed. A giggle fell from my lips as I began to take shirts off the hangers. “It has just about everything I need. Tape, bandages, splints, c-collars, epi, scissors. Almost everything except a board, restraints, defibrillator, and rig.”

He only shook his head in amusement and began to fold shirts as I tossed them in his direction. It was at this moment I pulled out a suitcase, moving to set it upon my bed next to the already full red and black duffle. As Sam began to fill the suitcase with casual shirts I peaked back into the closet, softly taking all of my 10 uniforms and beginning to fold them up. They were rather simple with only a black shirt that had velcro patches for name tags and identification badges. The pants instead was the more complicated part of the uniform. It didn’t have just 4 pockets, it had about 10 in total along with a utility belt that allowed me to pack up some of the essentials to carry around, like scissors, a pocket for gloves, a special place for the radio and anything else that may be needed at the time.

Quietly I worked, folding them up in neat piles before beginning to pack everything away into the backpack, only pausing to show Sam where my civilian pants where for the suitcase. “Hey Des!” Will called from down the hall. He had chosen to pack up my rifle and handgun, something I never left home without when accompanying them. I had always loved the base’s target practice areas.

I had exited my room, bag in hand, pausing only at the door to raise an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?” My tone was casual as my eyes flickered over the table he had practically cleared. There rested the longer and more secure gun case which held my high-powered sniper rifle along with all of its attachments. Next to it was a smaller case that housed the pistol and it’s extra cartridges.

“Got your accessory bag?” He hummed, hand reaching out as I handed him the item within my grasp. My smile quickly came back to my face as I watched ammo boxes, a sling and several other items neatly being placed inside. Without much of another thought I had chosen to return to my room and begin to pack up my toiletries. It wasn’t anything complicated, just the casual basics excluding the female products I hadn’t ever developed a need for. For some reason my body refused to have a period. I still had all the right components, but I was born infertile at birth. The thought had never bothered me, for I never really liked children. The only one I would put up with was Annabelle, William’s daughter. She’s one you just can’t ignore.

Following the packing of my "personal" items, I chose to collect my makeup, neatly placing it inside of a black leather bag before tucking both into my duffel. It was then I motioned Sam to grab some of my more important things, like my laptop and other electronic chargers, along with a few books I had begun to read, AKA the twilight series. My attention was occupied as I began to pack away my undergarments, placing them neatly beside my toiletries. Following those, a white blanket with purple edges along with gold and purple writing was shoved atop, followed by a few hoodies, two sweatshirts, and of course two black and red flannels. One was for slightly cool weather and the other for when it got extremely cold--hence the difference in thickness.

To top off all of my packing, I reached back into the closet and plucked several more items free. The first was a yellow caution jacket that read "paramedic" upon the back for when working in accidents, darkness, or other special situations. Following it came a plain black jacket with the letters of my position also written on the back. Finally came a smaller pack that held a headlight, flashlight, beanie, baseball cap, and cloth neck warmer that was covered in the marine uniform design. These items slipped into my back before I began to zip everything up, only pausing to pluck my thicker flannel from its place so I could have it during the drive.

"Ready to go?" Will questioned, gun cases in hand, bag being handed to me.

I slipped the backpack over my shoulders before plucking up both of my duffels. "Yep, just got to put these away, change into some better pants, and lock up the house." I smiled to him.

"Well in that case," Sam muttered, taking my duffels from me before promptly turning and leading Will out into the hallway. I rolled my eyes and shut the door before changing into the pair of cargo pants I had left out, completing the look with some long blue socks and my work boots. It took only moments before I was following them down the stairs.


	4. Weird Dreams, Bloody Noses, Why Not A Concussion?

My feet carried me around the rather large 3-story home as I checked all of the rooms, closing doors behind me and ensuring that everything was in its place. I only paused as I came to stand in the living room. I reached over the couch, plucking a pillow that had somehow ended up upon the cushions. A small smile came to my lips as I tucked it under my arm and headed for the door. My fingers gingerly reached out and plucked two lanyards off their hooks. One held the house key along with keys to the garage, the other holding two sets of car keys along with a passcard for the gate.

A slow sigh fell from my lips as I took one last glance around. I knew I wouldn’t be back for a few months, yet despite that fact, I felt extremely satisfied. My feet carried my towards the front door, opening it slowly before I stepped out. For the first few moments I was fiddling with the keys, promptly locking up the house before fully turning around. In front of me sat one yellow camaro with black racing stripes, and a GMC topkick with extremely large smokestacks. “Jesus,” I muttered, glancing the truck over as I made my way to Sam who stood on the driverside of the car. “Ready to go?” He questioned.

I offered him a smile in response. “Yup. Still can’t believe this was your first car.”

“What can I say, I got lucky.” He laughed, patting the roof of the car with affection before he opened the door and slid in. I followed in suit, stuffing my items in the backseat before I settled myself into the soft leather. The interior was extremely neat and the seats extremely comfortable. It took only a moment for me to buckle up as Sam started the car, putting it into drive and beginning to follow the truck down the driveway and towards the gate.

My eyes lazily watched the scenery go by as I rested the seat back a little further, left arm reaching into the back to snag the pillow I had gathered before I left. A slow yawn fell from my lips as Sam glanced my way. “Get some rest, Des. We won’t be too long.” He spoke the words with a confident smile that gave me reassurance.

Without much of any other thought I tucked the pillow under my head, laying the seat back as far as it would go, and closing my eyes. As far as I was concerned, this was a good way to spend a long car ride.

\---

At first I felt paralyzed. My hands felt tingly, my shoulder blades suddenly beginning to feel quite warm. Within the blink of an eye I was suddenly standing upon a silver floor. It appeared smooth, no disruptions or odd bumps across its surface. I turned, making a full circle as I tried to take in my surroundings, eyebrows furrowing. “Where the fuck am I?” I spoke the words with pure confusion.

“Over here, child.” A deep voice would suddenly speak, a blinding light erupting from the direction in which I first faced. My arm flew up to cover my eyes as I squinted. “Who are you?” I replied with confidence and began to slowly lower my arm, finally being able to see from the bright flash.

In front of me sat five main figures. The first was seemingly on the highest platform, the creatures next to it sitting upon just a level below. I cautiously took a timid step forward as my eyes had begun to examine their appearances. It wasodd. They didn’t have skin, no, it appeared as though they were covered in some sort of smooth metal plating, wires and odd little items underneath and in-between some of the spaces. My lips parted in awe, gaze flickering up to the face of who seemed to be the “pack leader”.

“I am Primus.” The deep voice would speak, this time emanating from what seemed to be the mouth of the largest being. “You are safe here. There is no need to be afraid, child. Step closer.”

Timidly I took another few steps, this time my gaze flickering to figures that lingered behind those that where sitting. In all it appeared to be thirteen, yet there was a shadow between two that seemed to flank Primus, offering the appearance of a ghost where another being should have stood. “Where am I?”

“You are in the Dynasty of the allspark, young one.” Primus seemed to smile. Suddenly he, or she--I was unsure if these creatures even had a gender--or whatever, stood up and began to kneel in front of me. “You are safe here. We have come to inform you of your true potential.”

“True potential?” I questioned, eyes growing wide as I felt the need to step back. His eyes where an extremely light blue, his mouth forming into a larger smile.

“You are Destiny Orion Edwards, daughter of Renee Edwards.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Y-yes sir.”

“You are strong. You must know that you are worthy of the journey that lies ahead of you. But there will be hard times approaching with the good. Do not allow that to deter you from your path.” He began to carry on with his words, only pausing to glance up, seemingly acknowledging something behind me. Primus’s gaze turned to me. “You will also meet your true cohort. Those who will love and cherish you for years to come.”

“Cohort?” I questioned, raising an eyebrow. “What… what are you talking about? I don’t understand.”

Primus chuckled just a little. “It will make sense in due time. For now we require one thing. It is of utmost importance at this time.”  
I nodded.

“Secrecy. Tell no-one of this conversation or the events that will directly follow. Do you understand?”

I nodded again, a soft blush coming to my cheeks as I realized I probably looked ridiculous. Primus nodded in return and reached out with his hand. It was at this time I noticed how similar he seemed to look to humans. Within the next second I was suddenly pushed off what seemed to be a platform, a yelp escaping my lips as I began to fall.

Red eyes seemed to come from above, a dark and frightening laugh echoing around me. I released another yelp as I suddenly found myself upon a hard surface. Something wrapped around my body, causing me to squirm around, eyes closing as I kicked out, my arm finding itself being released as I hit whatever held me in a vice-like grip.

\---

“Destiny! Destiny wake up!” Will yelled the words, watching the girl kick a soldier that had come to help and punch Ron rather hard in the face. He suddenly dropped her, hands flying to his face as her blue eyes opened. She seemed terrified, eyes almost glazed over as she tried to stand, clearly having issues as she toppled over again.

\---

I suddenly scrambled, a throbbing pain registering in the back of my head and nose, my feet getting all tangled up over one another which had caused me to fall. It was in that moment I registered a voice. William. “Hey kiddo! You’re okay! You’re alright.” His words were almost frantic as his face appeared above me, hands gripping my shoulders. I had suddenly realized how hard I was breathing, my eyes staring up at him. “You with me now?” He questioned softly, concern filling his features.

I nodded. “I-yeah. What happened?” As I spoke he had moved to kneel, helping me sit up.

“Ron was about to take you to a room where you could continue sleeping, but you just all of a sudden started freaking out, punched him and kicked another soldier right in the chest.” He explained to me as I glanced around. I was suddenly beginning to feel rather embarrassed at my actions. Then again it wouldn’t have been the first time I had reacted to a terrifying nightmare. There was one time I had managed to get caught up in my blanket, screaming to my mother for help despite still being asleep. It was only until she cradled me to her body did I realize I was actually awake.

“Sorry.” I murmured quietly, swallowing hard. “Just a dream.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Well you hit your head pretty hard. You’ve got quite the bloody nose.”

I raised my hand to feel my lip, pulling back my fingers and seeing the dark red liquid. “Fuck,” I cursed, noticing then that I was beginning to drip blood on the concrete floor.

“Let's get you to med bay, then.” Will spoke comfortingly, suddenly picking me up bridal style as Robert Epps seem to come out of thin air, pressing a green army shirt into my hand.

“Jesus girl, we thought you’d been trying to kill someone with moves like that,” he joked, causing me to smile a little as I pressed the shirt to my face, hoping to stop the bleeding.

“Hi uncle Epps.” I muttered quietly as Will began to walk, the man coming up to walk beside William. “Sorry about the floor,” I continued, knowing that bloodstains left upon items were sometimes hard to clean.

“We’ve got someone takin’ care of it, no need to worry. You sure got ‘Hide quite good in the face though.” Epps laughed, shaking his head a little.

I didn’t respond to that, biting down on my lip as we turned the corner into a bright room. The walls here where painted white instead of the usual grey that was found in the regular hallways. William sat me down on a bed, pushing a pillow behind my head as he moved away, disappearing through another door. It didn’t take him long to return, a blonde-haired gentleman following closely, eyebrows furrowing as his blue eyes turned to me. “What happened here?” He questioned with a deep voice, moving to stand on the left side of the bed, pale hand reaching to tilt my head up. I complied.


End file.
